


Guardian of Fire

by Mrsmcgraw90



Category: Original Work
Genre: Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsmcgraw90/pseuds/Mrsmcgraw90
Summary: This story follows along a young woman as she finds love and goes through many trials and challenges in life.





	1. Chapter 1

How did this happen again?  Why did she put herself back in this position?  Ariadne felt a tear fall down her face as the man pressed against her.  She wanted to fight back but he had her pinned against the wall.  A whimper escaped her lips as the man's hands trailed up her leg and under her skirt.  "Hey, back off you creep."  A male's voice pierced the silence.  

The man looked over.  "Piss off."  He said before pressing his lips to hers.  Aria couldn't back away any farther.  She tried to tun her head and saw the guy who had tried to interrupt.  He had blonde hair and a leather jacket with a wicked grin on his face.  

"I think the lady doesn't want you on her like that."

"I think you should mind your own business."

"Oh really."  He smiled a wicked grin.  Aria watched as he lifted his boot and kicked the guy in the side.  The guy flew sideways to the ground, pulling her down with him.  Her elbow hit the ground and her head grazed down the brick wall.Her vision went a little blurry as the blonde guy started to beat the creepy guy up.  The blonde stopped only when the creep had stopped moving.  Aria struggled to pull herself up but the blonde stooped down and cradled her into his arms without effort and carried her to his car.  "Don't worry, I have you."  He spoke gently into her ear.  Ariadne nodded and laid her head against his shoulder.  

When she woke up, Ariadne was in a room she didn't recognize.  She sat up slowly and her head was pounding.  There was a note on the side table next to a small cup with some medicine with a glass of water.  Aria picked up the note and read it's contents.

_Take these pills.  It will help with your headache.  You're clothes are hanging in the bathroom, I washed them for you.  Breakfast is downstairs._

Aria grabbed the medicine and took it while drinking the water.  She drank almost half the glass before she set it down.  Slowly, she eased out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom door.  It was massive inside and her clothes hung on a hook on the wall.  Ariadne took the opportunity to take a quick shower.  She was sore, and her body practically melted under the heat of the water.  It was when she was drying off that she really noticed how bad off she was.  There was red marks along her spine where the brick had rubbed on her skin.  A fresh bruise was growing on her elbow and there was a knot on her head that looked like it had been stitched up.  Aria dressed quickly and put her shoes on before heading down the stairs.  The scent of food assaulted her nose as she hit the bottom step.  She followed the smells before she found herself in a large kitchen where the blonde, dressed down in a t shirt and jeans was making breakfast.  

"I thought I heard you moving about.  I wanted to make sure it was warm for you."

Ariadne stood awkwardly at the corner of the island as she watched him move about.  "I'm sorry, I don't remember much from last night.  Did we..."  She trailed off implying what she was asking.

"Us?  No, I slept in a separate room.  I helped clean you up and stitch your head.  Sleeping with impaired women isn't my thing."  He placed a plate of food in front of her as she sat down on a bar stool.  

Slowly, she picked about the food, taking small bites.  "I'm sorry, I feel bad because I took your bed and I don't know your name."

"Lucian."  He smiled.

"Ariadne."  She offered with a soft smile.  

"It's a pleasure to officially meet you."

"Can you tell me what happened last night?"

"I can.  I was walking by and saw some sleazy guy with his hands all over you.  You looked like you were in distress so I stepped in.  When I pushed him off you, he dragged you down with him  You hurt your head and your elbow.  I stitched your head and helped you into one of my shirts and put you to bed.  That's all that happened."

"So you saw me without my clothes on?"

"Only as much as needed.  I wanted to make sure you had no further injuries and to dress you properly."

"Oh."

"Does that bother you?"

"I don't know."

"Where do you stay?"  

"On campus."

"You go to college?"

"For nursing."

"Interesting.  How long do you have left?"

"I graduate this summer.  And I take the licensing exam three weeks later."

"You look so young."

"I took nursing classes in high school, and I graduated at 17."

"So then how old are you?"

"Almost 21."

"Oh really?  You look like your 18."

"And how old are you?"

"25."

"I see."

"I know this is kind of forward.  But would you like to go out sometime?"

"Well I mean you have already seen me naked."

"So is that a yes?"

"I suppose."  She smiled.

"Really?  I thought there would be more of a fight there."

"I'm just full of surprises."


	2. Chapter 2

Ariadne had to admit, he was charming.  His confidence level was through the roof.  She wouldn't be surprised if he thought he was God's gift to women.  But through all of it, there was something about him that attracted her.  Like a moth to a flame, he drew her in.  He took her out to a rather nice dinner and they went from there to see a movie where he booked the whole place just for them.  He was working hard to impress her, and it was working.  At the end of the evening, he escorted her home to the apartment she shared with another girl on campus.  Aria invited him in knowing her roommate wasn't home.  She wasn't sure why, she was just drawn to him.  But even though she was ready to put it all on the table, he did the gentlemanly thing and left that evening, leaving her alone to go to bed.  

Aria was smitten with the handsome boy.  She didn't know if it was infatuation or a crush.  They spent weekends together.  Often times he would whisk her away on little weekend trips.  Never did they sleep together.  He was the perfect gentleman and always made sure she had a room to herself.  Even at his home he had made up a room just for her.  They had spent a weekend picking out bedding and decor and making sure it all fit her needs.  Sure, Aria thought it was a little odd that he was so sure of their relationship that he would do these things after only seeing each other for a couple of months.  But it was rather sweet.

Months went by of them growing closer.  Graduation came and then she spent weeks held up in her apartment to pass her exam.  Her roommate moved out leaving her the whole 2 bedroom place to herself.  Aria had gotten a job at the hospital as a nurse on the pediatric floor, so she could easily afford the place.  It wasn't that hard to manage.  And with her having the place to herself she felt a little more free to be herself.

Aria was a born witch.  Her mother and grandmother before her were witches.  But when her mother died of cancer when she was 13, Aria was left with all of her old spell books.  She used to keep them locked in a trunk in her closet, but now, she cleared out her roommate's old room and made a special place for her magical needs.  When she wasn't using the room, she kept it locked with a key that stayed around her neck.  Her mother had always expressed caution when it came to the ancient books.  There was powerful spells hidden in their texts that she had warned to not perform.

Lucian came by one morning at the start of a three day weekend of hers with one of his brilliant smiles.  "You want to go do something this weekend?"

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"  

"Do you have a passport?"

"I do."

"I was thinking about a private island in the Bahamas."

"Really?  That sounds expensive."

"Which is a non issue.  So what do you say."

"Sounds fun."

"Pack some things up, we leave this afternoon."  He smiled and went to sit on the couch.  Ariadne went to the bedroom and grabbed a small duffel bag and threw some clothes into it with her toiletries.  She walked out and he took the bag from her.  "You have everything you need?"

"I believe so."

"If you forget anything I will buy it for you while we are there."

He opened the car door for her after throwing her bag into the trunk.  "Why do you always whisk me off on exotic adventures?  How do you have so much money to do these things?"  She asked on the way to the airport.

"Family business.  I am well off and I like you.  So naturally I want to do things for you."

"Oh."

"What about you?  Any family in the picture?"

"No, my mom died when I was 13 in a house fire. My father I never knew. My uncle raised me after that."

"That's unfortunate.  I'm sorry."

"It's alright.  I came to terms with it a long time ago.  What about you.  Are you close with your family?"

"Yeah, My mom is an amazing woman.  My dad, while stern, has the best intentions."

"Do they approve of all the frivolous spending you do doting on me?"

"Honestly, I'm sure my father doesn't approve, but my mother has a very stand off approach.  Her philosophy is if I'm happy then she is happy."

"And are you happy?"

"Very much so.  Are you happy with how things have been?"

"It's been exciting, but I wonder if we might be moving too fast."

"Aria, we are just enjoying each other's company.  We haven't kissed, we haven't had sex.  We haven't even sat down and put parameters on this relationship.  Are we dating?  Are we friends?  Does it even matter?  I enjoy your company and you seem to enjoy mine."

"Should we sit down and figure out where this is going?"  She asked as they pulled up to the airport.  A private plan sat on the runway before them, a man standing by the steps into it.  

"I think we absolutely should.  But we can do that on the plane.  I want to get to the island before nightfall if possible."

"Alright."

He opened her door for her as a younger guy unloaded their bags from the trunk.  She followed him into the plane and sat in a seat that faced the seat Lucian sat in.  "Where would you like to see this relationship go."

"I don't know.  I feel like we need to decide what our relationship actually is."

"I would love to have you consider the idea of courting."

"Courting?  What is that?"

"It's like dating, but more serious.  Courting is what you do when you are seriously making sure that the other person is who you want to marry in the future."

"Marriage?"

"Well yes.  We have been enjoying each other's company for a few months now.  It's been exciting and I love the feeling I get when I am with you.  It seems right to me."

"It seems a little fast to me."

"Do you feel like this relationship is wrong?"

"No it's not that."  She paused for a moment with a sigh.  "It's just, I have never been in a serious relationship like this.  This is all new to me and I'm not sure of what to do with it."

"You have never dated before?"

"No not really.  I've mostly been on my own.  I didn't have time for frivolous dating."

"That's unfortunate, I'm sorry to hear that."

"I assume you dated a lot growing up?"

"Yeah a bit.  Do you think what we are doing is frivolous?"

"I don't know.  You spend a lot of money on me to not be serious.  Sometimes it's almost uncomfortable how much money you spend.  I work hard to make the money that I do.  And I save more than I spend for financial security.  But it's almost like you enjoy throwing money away."

"I enjoy living life to it's fullest because tomorrow is never promised.  I enjoy giving you everything you deserve.  You are a smart, strong, independent woman who has had it rough and deserves better than what you have been given."

Aria sighed.  He didn't know the half of it.  "Okay, I can accept that."

"So will you allow me to court you?"

"I suppose that is acceptable."

"Great, because you are going to enjoy this weekend."


	3. Chapter 3

Ariadne was in awe to the beauty of the Bahamas.  She had never been somewhere so exotic before.  The waters were blue and clear and the sand was so white.  They took a taxi from the airport to the docks and then a boat that took them to the island.  The house that sat there was so quaint and beautiful for a house so large.  There was at least three bedrooms and the gathering areas were so large.  Aria chose a room that had a balcony that led straight onto the beach with a view of the sunset.  Lucian walked in as she finished unpacking her things.  "All settled in?"

"I think so.  What are the plans for this evening."

"Tonight, dinner.  Tomorrow we are going to the Aquaventure Oasis at Atlantis and Sunday we are going to go swimming with the pigs before we head home that evening."

"Sounds like you have the whole weekend planned out."

"I want you to experience the best stuff with our short time here.  Maybe next trip we can get some more time to have time to just relax."

"I'll have to see what my schedule will allow."

"You know there is another option."

"What is that?"

"You can quit your job."

"And then how would I pay my rent every month?"

"Don't  move in with me.  You can have your own room and do whatever you please."

"Isn't that a little fast?"

"I think it would be the next step in the relationship.  We don't have to have sex.  Just enjoy each other's company.  The house gets so lonely without someone else living in it."

"That's really fast."

"But think of it.  We could go out on excursions and take week long trips and even travel the world.  It will be exhilarating."

"Lucian, I can't just give up the job that I worked so hard to get.  That's not practical"

"Then be impulsive for once.  Listen to your heart, not your brain."

"I can't.  It's just too soon.  We were just talking about courting and now you want me to move in.  I can't move things that fast."

"Okay then.  Let's just have some fun and enjoy the weekend.  The offer still stands and my door is always open to you."

"Okay."

They spent the rest of the weekend enjoying everything the Bahamas had to offer.  Aria had to admit it was a lot of fun.  Lucian took care of her and let her do anything she wanted, as long as it was safe.  He was so protective and kind and sweet.  And when it was time to leave, Ariadne found that she didn't want to leave.  His offer began to weigh on her more and more.  The plane ride home was silent as was the drive back to her apartment.  He carried her bags up for her and set them on the bed.  Before he left he gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek.  "Until next time."  He smiled and walked out the door.

Ariadne sighed once she was alone.  Silently, she walked to the other room and carefully unlocked the door.  Once inside, she locked the door back and flipped through some of the spell books.  She couldn't find the answers that she needed.  Gracefully she got a few candles and created a circle of light around her.  Closing her eyes she meditated, looking for an answer to her burning question of what she should do.  

She sat there for hours without getting an answer.  With a sigh she blew out each candle one by one before putting them away and leaving the room.  Usually answers were easier for her to come by, but this problem she was conflicted.  She loved having the freedom to be who she wanted to be in her own apartment without judgement.  But she knew that she would have to hide part of herself from Lucian if she moved in with him.  How would he react to her practicing witchcraft?  It wasn't something she advertised, and by looking at her, you wouldn't expect it.  But she had talents that she kept hidden and tried her best to control.  

If she moved in with him, eventually he would learn who she really was.  What kind of background she came from.  It wasn't a pretty picture.  Her history was filled with pain and suffering.  Stuff she kept inside.  There were things she did and endured that she didn't want anyone knowing about.  How would he react to learning she wasn't the innocent girl he thought she was, and why she always felt like she needed to be in control of her life?  

The more and more she pondered the questions the more she started to realize how bad of an idea this whole arrangement was.  Part of her loved the idea of Lucian and a future with a man.  But there was another part of her that was scared.  And she knew if she gave into him, it would only end badly.  She didn't want him to get hurt.  She did care about him.  More than she let on.  And she would love nothing else than to move in with him and spend her days with him.  He led a very exciting life and she wanted more.  But she knew she could only hurt him if she did.  She knew she should end things with him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.  She really did like this guy.  With a sigh, she went and poured herself a glass of wine and sulked about it from the comfort of her couch.


	4. Chapter 4

It was late.  Aria was just coming off of a twelve hour shift and her feet were killing her.  The four flights of stairs up to her apartment seemed daunting.  But somehow she powered through it.  She threw her keys onto the counter and hung her bag on the hook before disappearing into her room for a shower.  The heat of the water soothed her aching muscles as steam filled the room.  She was known for her piping hot showers.  She was almost certain no one else would take showers as hot as hers.  After a while of just standing under the stream of water, she turned it off and wrapped herself in a towel, her skin pink from the heat.  She dressed simply in a tank top and a pair of athletic shorts before heading into the kitchen to cook.  

Ariadne always knew where everything was in her home.  Everything had a place and it was always so clean and orderly.  But when she went to grab a specific knife to cook, she found it wasn't there.  Her brows knit together as she checked her sink and her dishwasher.  Both were empty.  She started to go through other drawers when she heard footsteps in her living room.  She froze as a man appeared holding the knife she was just searching for.  "I've been waiting all day for you to come home."  He smirked at her.

"How did you find me?"  She asked her fingers silently searching for something she could use to defend herself.

"It wasn't hard really.  I've been on your trail for a while now.  For someone who graduated College, you aren't very smart.  You didn't even change your name."

"I didn't think I needed to.  I thought that when I left, the message was clear to never find me."

"Oh you mean your little display of carelessness?  You burnt my house down and thought I wouldn't come after you?"

"You ruined my life."

"I ruined your life?  You had no life to start with.  I gave you a story to tell.  I made you who you are today."

"You don't get to say that.  I am who I am because of my mother, not you."

He moved closer, his fingers graving along the counter top.  Cautiously, she backed up, until her back hit the wall.  She was trapped.  "You killed your mother, and you tried to kill me.  Don't think for one minute that you can pay for your crimes through helping people.  Murderers all go to hell one day."

"And so do rapists."

"Oh don't pretend you didn't like it."

"I was thirteen.  I didn't understand any of it."

"You're not thirteen now.  I came back to take what is mine."

"You own nothing here."  She was uneasy but held her ground.  He stepped closer, the knife grazing across her collar bone.

"You know very well I own you.  From the day they placed you in my home, you owed me everything.  You were ungrateful enough to burn my house down and run away.  I came here because you owe me even more now and I plan to take what is owed to me."

"If it's money, you can have it.  I don't have anything worth taking."

"I came for you."  He muttered into her ear.  She could smell the alcohol on his breath as he pressed himself against her.  She wanted to fight back but the knife in his hand scared her more than anything.  He pressed it to her throat as his other hand pressed hard against her chest.  He then roughly ran his fingers down her torso until they found their place between her legs.  A tear ran down her cheek as she was frozen in fear.  Suddenly she was that poor innocent thirteen year old who was too young to understand.

She suddenly wished that Lucian was there to save the day yet again.  But she couldn't reach her phone to dial him or 911.  He fumbled about trying to reach his free hand into her pants.  The knife slipped a little lower until it wasn't pressed against her throat but slightly touching her chest.  She took that moment and slammed her knee between his legs.  He doubled over which let her move to the side before he swung out with the knife, the blade slicing into her upper arm.  She let out a scream of pain as she pressed her other hand against the bleeding wound.  Warm blood trickled between her fingers and down her arm.  She tried to move fast and put the counter between them.  He smirked his wicked grin and lunged.  She leapt back and took her hand away from the wound to grab a vase and hurl it at him.  He got an evil glint in his eye as started moving around the counter towards her.  

Ariadne knew he wouldn't stop.  She could feel the hot blood running down her arm and dripping from her fingers.  Looking about she noticed the candles lit on the table.  She raised her blood stained hand, her palm pointing at him telling him to stop.  He laughed as he advanced.  "You should never have come here."  She warned.

"Oh?  What are you going to do?  Scream?"

"No, I'm going to fight."  The flames grew taller on the candles.  She focused hard and the flames flew from the candles to his shirt.  His clothes went up in a blaze and he tried to shake the fire off.  He managed to take his shirt off and throw it before it caught the curtains on fire.  

He looked from the fire on the curtains to her.  "You can die here then bitch.  He darted towards the door and left it open as he hurried down the stairs. 

Fire grew quickly cutting off her escape route into the stairwell.  Quickly she grabbed her back pack and fumbled with they key around her neck.  She managed to get the room open and shoved the old family spell books in her bag.  Once done she came back into the living room.  Fire was engulfing the kitchen and half the room.  The only way out would be the fire escape.  She hurriedly threw the back pack onto her back and ran to her bedroom.  It was hard to push the window open with the blood coating her hands, but she managed to do it as her room filled with smoke.  She was choking on the smoke as she climbed out the window and started descending the fire escape.  

Aria had gotten all the way down to the second floor before her fingers slipped on the ladder down.  She yelped as she fell towards the ground before arms grabbed her from the air.  "I got you."  A familiar voice filled her ears. 

Ariadne looked up at Lucian's face with a half smile.  "You saved me.  How did you know?"

"I didn't.  I was coming by to see you and saw the fire.  The firemen wouldn't let me go up so I was going to climb the fire escape but then I saw you slip and caught you."  He paused for a moment as his brows knit together.  "You're bleeding."

"Oh, yeah.  It won't stop."  SHe spoke sheepishly.  

Lucian knealt down and set her in his lap before pulling off his shirt and pressing it to her arm tight.  "This gash is pretty deep.  What happened?"

"I..."  She didn't know how to explain it to him.  "Why is the world spinning so fast." 

He picked her up and cradled her in his arms as he walked towards the ambulance that was waiting out front.  "I need assistance.  She lost a lot of blood."  He placed her down on a gurney as a paramedic worked to put pressure on the still bleeding wound.

"What happened?"  He asked looking up at Lucian.

"I don't know.  She didn't say.  SHe was coming down the fire escape."

"She needs to go to the hospital."

"I'm coming too."

"Luc, my bag."  Aria muttered as her vision blurred.  

He held the back pack up in his hand.  "I have it here."

"Don't lose it."  SHe muttered before the whole world went black.


	5. Chapter 5

When Ariadne came to, she was in a hospital bed with tubes and wired everywhere.  Her arm was throbbing and her throat burned, all while her head pounded to the beat of her heart.  She moved her head a bit despite the pain and saw Lucian asleep while sitting in a chair next to her.  She looked about a bit trying to get her bearings straight.  A nurse came in a smiled sweetly when she noticed her awake.  "Well hello there sleepy head."

Lucian shot up in the chair next to her and was at her side in a moment.  "How do you feel?"  He asked worriedly.  

"It hurts."  Her voice was raspy.  The nurse grabbed a cup of water with a straw and held it to her lips.  She drank a couple of sips and coughed.

"Do you know where you are?" The girl asked with a concerned look.

"The hospital."  Aria looked around at the familiar surroundings.  "I work here on the Pediatric floor."

"That's right.  Can you remember what happened."  She pushed on.  Aria knew what the questions were for.  And she knew they were standard procedure.

"There was a fire.  I fell on the fire escape."

"Do you remember how you hurt your arm?"  Lucian interjected.  Aria looked at him as her brows knit together.  Flashes of memories danced across her mind as she recalled everything.  But she didn't know how to tell Lucian the truth.

"It's okay if you don't remember.  You lost a bit of blood so it's understandable for everything to be a little fuzzy."  The nurse spoke putting the cup down.  

"How long was I out?"  She asked, her voice less raspy."

"You were in and out from the apartment to the hospital.  Once here you didn't come to.  They had to put you on a ventilator from the smoke damage and give you a blood transfusion because of the blood loss from your arm."  Lucian spoke full of concern.  "It's been three days of waiting for you to wake up."

"And this little darling never left your side."  The nurse smiled.  She took all her vitals and headed for the door.  "I'll get the doctor but you should be alright to leave later if your stats stay up."  She left the room.

Aria looked at Lucian.  "Where is my bag?"  She asked once they were alone.

"Over hear in the corner, why?"

"My most important possessions are in there.  I couldn't leave them to burn."

He opened the bag and saw the books.  "These books?"

"Yeah, they have been passed down my family for generations.  It's all I have left from my mom."

He picked one up and flipped through it.  "You're a witch."  He muttered skimming through the old spells."

"Does that scare you?"

"My mom is a witch.  She taught me things as a child.  But I mostly took after my father."

”So you aren’t freaked out by it?”

”Not in the least.” He smiled. 

Aria breathed a sigh of relief. “Then maybe the next part won’t freak you out either.”

”What is it?”

”I started the fire. Well kind of.”

”How?”

”I can kind of control fire. I’m not sure why and I’m working on the how but it’s been something I’ve been able to do for a long time. At least since my mom died.”

”So things just went wrong.”

”No not exactly.”  She paused a moment trying to find the right words. “There was someone in my apartment. He cornered me with a knife. I tried to get away which is how the cut happened. As a last ditch effort I set his shirt on fire. He threw it which ignited the curtains and I had to climb out the window to get out.”  She spoke with a rush. She felt better once she had it out but she could see the fire in Lucian’s eyes. 

“I’ll kill him.”  He spoke through gritted teeth. 

“No. It’s fine. I don’t think he will come back after that.”

”Aria, what are you not telling me. I can see you hiding something in that pretty little head of yours.”

She sighed as she tried to find the right words. “It was my Uncle. He had been unkind to me after my mom died. I took four years of his abuse before I ended up setting his house on fire and running away. I thought I got far enough away but he found me wanting to take back what was owed to him. I’m not sure what he meant really. He’s a drunk and an idiot.”

”And you don’t think he will come back?”

”No. I don’t think so.”

”If he does, I’ll kill him.”  Ariadne didn’t know if that was more hot or scary.  “Since your apartment is no longer existent, may I offer my home again for you to stay?”

”Okay.” She smiled softly. “That seems acceptable to me now.”


	6. Chapter 6

Moving in with Lucian was a new experience on its own.  He had this huge house for just one person to inhabit.  He indulged her in everything she wanted and needed.  Luckily she had a room made up already.  He went out and bought her a large book shelf and spent a whole day in a book store buying items to fill it.  He even acquired her a credit card linked to his account to buy her necessities like clothing and such.  Never had she had someone be so generous to her.  It was so odd that someone was so kind.  They easily fell in step with cohabitation.  She kept her job however and used the opportunity to grown her savings for a rainy day.  She had no idea if things might go bad between her and Lucian, but if things did, she wanted to have a back up plan.  Something to fall back on.  But Lucian was beyond perfect.  She didn't foresee anything happening but she couldn't see the future and what it might hold.

"Are you off today?"  Lucian asked as Aria descended the stairs.  

"Oh no, I work night shift.  I don't have to be in until 8 tonight."

"Oh, I figured you would be sleeping for a late shift."

"I was going to take a power nap around four or so."

"So what are you up to today?"  He asked as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.  

"I was going to go for a run.  Maybe grab a coffee down on tenth.  I love the little coffee house there."

"When do you think you will be there?  I have something I have to go do but I would love to meet you after."

"I don't know.  Maybe an hour?"

"Okay."  He smiled sweetly.  "See you then."  He walked out the door towards the garage.  Aria shook her head with a smile and headed out the front door.

 Going on a run was therapeutic for Ariadne.  She could step out of her head and focus on the physical aspect of it.  The pounding of her feet against the pavement.  The drumming of her heart in her chest.  The music playing into her ears.  The steady breathing in her nose and out her mouth.  Her hair swishing from left to right with each step.  The world seemed to slow around her as she maneuvered through the town.She kept a natural pace until her legs were on fire and her breathing was rapid.  A thin sheen of sweat coated her skin as she slowed to a stop.  For a moment she just focused on her breathing.  Just getting it back to a normal rhythm. 

When she looked up she realized she was at the coffee house.  With a smile she walked in as she turned off her music and slid her earphones into her pocket.  "What can I get for you."  The sweet girl at the counter asked.

"Large green tea hot with five stevia in it please."  She smiled before handing the girl her card.  With her drink in hand, Aria went and sat down in one of the large comfy chairs.She was off in her own little world when Lucian sad down next to her.   "Well hello there."  She smiled putting her tea down.

"Enjoy your run?"

"Very much so.  How was your errand this morning?"

"Fruitful."  He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a box.  "I got something for you."  He smiled. 

Lucian handed her the little black box.  She looked at the box for a few moments and then opened it.  Inside were the most exquisite diamond earrings she had seem.  "Oh wow these are beautiful."

"I thought you might like them."

"You know you don't have to buy me expensive gifts for me to like you."

"I know.  But when I like someone, I like to spend money on them.  I want to give you the world because you deserve it."

"That's sweet, but you don't have to.  I'm happy with what I have.  There are so many other people out there that suffer with a lot less than I have."

"You feel guilty about that?"

"A little yeah."

"You shouldn't."

"But I do.  I used to be one of those people, and it opened my eyes to the bigger problems of the world."

"Aria, don't feel bad about these things.  Being with me, you will get a lot of gifts.  It's just who I am."

She sighed and took a sip of her tea.  "Fine."

"Why do I get the feeling that it's not fine and your just conceding?"

"I don't know Luc.  Use your big boy brain and figure it out."  She smiled before walking towards the door. 

Luc hopped up and followed behind her.  "Wait are we fighting?"  He sounded genuinely confused.

Aria turned around to look at him, one hand on her hip.  "Yes, no, I don;t know.  I'm more frustrated than anything."  She crossed her arm across her chest to grab her upper arm on the other side.  

"Why are you frustrated?"

"Because I don't know what to do.  Where to go from here.  It's all so confusing.  I've never been in this position.  Never had someone actually care about me."

"I do care about you Aria."

"I know and that is part of what scares me.  The people I love tend to get hurt."

"Wait did you just say you love me?"

"I suppose I did."  She smiled.

"So does that mean we moved to the next stage of this relationship?"

"Perhaps."

"I like it."  He smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

Everywhere there was fire.  The house was in flames and smoke choked her lungs as it filled the air.  "Mom?"  Aria called out hoping someone would hear her cries.  A moment before she had heard her mom calling for her but now the only sound was the crackle of the flames as they engulfed everything around her.Faintly she could hear sirens coming down the road.  Everything seemed to grow hotter around her.  That's when she heard a voice calling her name.  It got louder and louder until a hand was shaking her awake.  

Ariadne shot up breathless.  Lucian had a fire extinguisher and was putting out flames that had been burning the curtains.  "Oh my God I am so sorry."

"It's alright."  He spoke as he finished putting out the fire.  He set the extinguisher on the dresser and came to hold her on the bed.  "Come here."  He pulled her closer until she was sitting in his lap, her head on his shoulder.  "I heard you screaming in your sleep and came to check on you but the room was on fire.  Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."  She muttered.

"No you're not.  I can feel you shaking in fear.  What happened?"

"It was just a dream."

"Then why are you so rattled?"

"I was reliving the moment my mom died."

"Oh.  I see."

"I killed her that night.  I was the reason the fire started.  It's weighed on my conscience since."

"Aria, it was an accident.  You were young and didn't have control."

"I still don't have control sometimes.  Case point A the curtains."  She motioned to the charred fabric.

"Those can be replaced, I'm just glad you are okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine.  Fire usually doesn't burn me.  Maybe its a side affect of my abilities."

"Maybe."  Ariadne looked over at the clock on her night stand and sighed.  "I have to be at work in 2 hours."

"Call in."

"Why?  I can't just call in."

"Because you need a mental health day.  Some time just to get your head on straight and relax."

"I don't have time for such things." 

"Yes you do.  In fact, I'm sending you to the spa.  You need this.  You work so damn hard all the time."

"No, Luc don't.  Just left me go to work."  She spoke with a yawn.

"No, that's it, I will call work for you.  You are taking a day off."

Aria sighed.  "Fine, but I won't like it."

"Oh, yes you will."  He pulled out his phone from his pants pocket and pressed a few buttons and then put it away.  "It's done.  I booked you in at the spa here in town for a whole day of pampering.  Don't worry about your boss, I'll talk to her.  You need this."

Ariadne sighed.  "Why are you always so pushy?"

"Because I know what I'm doing.  You are too sweet to ask for anything."  

Okay so he had her there.  "But that doesn't mean you need to throw money at me and send me on expensive excursions.  I'm perfectly happy with a picnic in the park or a walk through town."

"I understand that, but I don't want you to think you have to settle for less.  I want you to have everything."

"I get that, I do, but I don't need everything.  I'm perfectly content where I am."

"But I want you more than content."

"Look, it's way to early for this discussion, especially before coffee.  I'll concede to the day off but for future reference, I think you should ask me before you rearrange my whole schedule."

"Duly noted."

Aria crawled off the bed and walked to the door.  "While I'm out today can you get more curtains please?"  She asked standing in the door way.

"Sure."  He smiled.  "Anything for you."

"Thanks."  She muttered before going off in search of coffee


	8. Chapter 8

Ariadne had to admit.  The day at the spa was amazing.  She had never been pampered so much in her life.  She felt like she was on air when she walked through the front door that evening.  The lights were turned down low and soft music played from the speakers.  Aria set her bag down on the couch and went in search of Lucian.  "Hello?"  She called out looking around the house.  Finally, she ended up in the dining room where the table was lit with candles and a white tablecloth.  "Lucian?"  She called out once more before he peered around the corner.

"Oh, you're home.  Go upstairs take a bubble bath and relax.  I have a nice dress for you on the bed to put on.  When you come back down I will be ready."  He practically pushed her up the stairs.

Aria did everything he asked, even going as far as to put her scarlet locks into an elaborate braid and put on light makeup.  The dress he picked out was exquisite in a deep blue that complimented her skin tone well.  Carefully she came down the stairs in the heels he had bought for her that matched the dress perfectly.  Coming back in the dining room, he was waiting in a tux by her chair with a smile.  "Come sit, I made dinner."

Aria smiled and sat down before he moved to sit in his own chair.  "I wanted to continue to pamper you tonight.  All of today and tonight is about you.  I just wanted to express my love for you."  

In front of her was a plate that smelled like heaven with a steamed lobster tail a few shrimp and broccoli.  She had to admit it looked delicious.  "I didn't know you could cook more than breakfast."  She spoke taking a bite of one of the shrimp.

"I have many talents that you don't know about."

"Close quarters combat?"

"Yeah, that's one of them."  He smirked. 

"I figured with how you handled that creep in the alley that one night.  You are very agile for a guy your size."

"Why thank you."  He smiled.

"So what else can you do?"

"I play the piano."

"Really?  I play the violin.  It's how I put myself through nursing school."  She smiled.

"Interesting."

"We should play sometime."

"I agree.  I'm also a weapons master."

"How does one become a weapons master?"

"By being very good at what I do."

"And what is it that you do."

"I work for my father."

"And what kind of work is that?"

He paused for a moment.  "Acquisition and personal contracts.  Sometimes getting people to pay on their deals takes extreme measures."

"So you kill people?"  Aria didn't know how she made that leap but she immediately regretted it.  "Sorry, you don't have to answer that."

"It's alright.  Mostly its just idle threats."

"Mostly?"

"Occasionally there might be a bar brawl or something of the like."

"Oh."

"Does that scare you off?"

"No."

"Really?  So me coming home with bruises cuts or injuries wouldn't freak you out?"

"No, not really.  I'm a nurse, I see stuff like that all the time."

"And if I was really hurt?"

"I can patch you up just like you patched me up."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you think I would let you just suffer?"

"I have something to ask you."

"Oh?"

He paused, contemplating his words for a moment.  "I have never met someone so unique and level headed.  You bring out the best in me.  And I don't want to let you go.  I guess, my question to you is, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Aria stopped and looked at him.  She had the deer in headlights look.  "Lucian, this is all so very fast.  We barely know each other."

"I know enough.  I feel complete when I am with you."

"There is so much about me you don't know.  And I barely know you."

"And does that scare you?"

"It worries me a bit.  I think you are rushing into this."

"I think you are overthinking it.  What does your heart say?"

She sat there for a moment.  She wasn't sure.  Her brain usually overrode her heart.  She was known for overthinking things while Lucian was more impulsive.  They were complete opposites which is why they worked so well together.  "I don't know. Part of me wants to leap but the other part wants to take things slower."

"Just do it.  I'm not saying let's get married today.  I'm saying let's plan to get married in the future.  We have all the time in the world.  We don't have to rush."

"Okay." She sighed with a soft smile.

"Great."  He pulled out a small box and opened it.  Inside was the most beautiful and large ring she had seen.  The rose gold band was swirling with diamonds and on the top was a large oval cut diamond.  It was so sparkly that she couldn't look away for a moment.  He took her hand and slid it daintily onto her finger.  It fit perfectly.  

"It's really beautiful."

"You like it?"

"I do." 

He smiled and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.  A passion ignited inside of her as she felt his touch like lightning across her skin.  The kiss deepened and she felt herself pressing up against him.  He stood up and helped her to her feet.  Her body pressed against him filling every curve.  Their passion ignited like fire burning within.  She felt herself open up to him as she flung herself into the kiss.  But soon he stopped as he looked just past her head.  She was caught off guard before she looked over her shoulders.  Sprouting from her shoulders were brilliant white wings.  "Crap."  She muttered under her breath.

He reached out and lightly grazed a hand across one wing.  "How long have you had them?"

"As long as I can remember.  My mom taught me ways to hide them.  But I guess when I got lost in the moment the control slipped."

He seemed in awe.  "They are so brilliantly white.  I know you said your mom was a witch, but what of your dad?"  He looked back down in her eyes.

"I don't know.  She never talked about them."

"Your half angel Ariadne.  That's where you got the wings.  The fire from your mother.  Together you're a force to be reckoned with."  He stepped back for a moment and let his own wings unfurl.  They were jet black like ink.  "I got mine from my father.  My mother passed me the ability to control storms."

"Oh.  So who is your dad?"

"Sammael."

"Wait, Lucifer?  You're the son of Lucifer?"

"Guilty."

"Holy shit."  She spoke before sitting down, her wings disappearing back beneath her skin.

"You can hide them, but did you learn to fly?"

"No, I didn't."

"That's unfortunate.  I know someone that might be able to tell us who your father is."

"Does it matter?  He hasn't exactly been around.  Why change that?"

"Because there is always a chance that he might not know.  Angels don't just give up on responsibilities.  There is a chance that your father May have not known and busied himself with God's work so it kept him from finding out."

"So you think my mom kept it a secret?"

"It's possible."

"Lovely.  So who is it that you think could help us figure it out?"

"My father."


	9. Chapter 9

They had gone to bed that night in their separate rooms.  At some point in the night, Aria had ended up crawling into bed with Lucian just to have someone next to her.  She hadn't been sleeping well and the idea of meeting his father had her on edge.  But once she was in bed with Lucian, she slept the best she had in weeks.  It seemed like morning came all too early and she noticed when he slid out of bed trying to not wake her.  But once he was out from under her, her eyes lightly opened.  "Good morning."  He smiled as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.  Her fiery red locks were fanned across the pillows as she looked up at him.  "You need to get ready.  You meet my parents today."  He smiled giving her another kiss, this time on her lips.

"Anything you would recommend I wear?"

"Jeans are fine.  Really anything that feels comfortable."

"I'm assuming we are going to hell.  Is it hot there?"

He chuckled a little.  "No, that's a common misconception."

"Okay."  She eased out of the bed, her shirt practically hiding the sleep shorts she had on.  Across the hall, in her room, she grabbed a pair of jeggings and a loose fitting top.  Something easy to move in.  She finished the look off with some ankle boots and pulled her hair up in a ponytail as she headed downstairs.  Lucian was dressed in jeans a black t-shirt and leather jacket with combat boots.  He looked like he was ready for a fight.  She had to admit, he looked hot standing there in the kitchen putting fruit in a bowl for her. She sat down and he placed it in front of her.  She gingerly ate each piece with a fork as he drank some orange juice.   "When do we leave?"  She asked mid-bite.

"Whenever you're ready.  I can fly us both there."

Ariadne had to admit the idea of flying much less to hell was a little intimidating.  But she nodded and pushed the bowl away.  "No better time like now."  She gave a half smile but inside she was nervous and a little scared.

"Don't be scared, I have you."  He spoke as he pulled her into his arms.  She tucked her face into his chest as they made the journey to hell.  Lucian set her down on her feet and she looked around.  sHe expected fire and brimstone but it was kind of chilly and like a blueish fog all around.  Lucian slid off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders as she shivered in the chill of the room.  She didn't hear tormented souls or anything, just halls of doors.  "Each door is for a person.  Behind each is their own personal hell.  It's not glamorous but it fits the crimes for what they came here for."  He explained as they walked down a corridor.  Aria looked about in curiosity as they kept walking.  Soon the hall opened up into a large room.  A well dressed older man stood talking to a slender woman with long white-blonde hair and a long deep green dress.  They turned around and looked at them as they came further into the room. 

The woman's face lit up with a smile when she saw Lucian.  He smiled too as she placed a kiss on his cheek  "Lucian, my baby it's been too long.  Why don't you visit more?"

"Hello, mother.  I want you to meet Ariadne."  He turned and almost pushed Aria forward towards his parents.  His mother smiled and pulled her into a gentle hug and his father gave her a firm handshake.

"I hear you have captured my son's heart.  Not an easy task to do."  His voice was firm and authoritative.  His tone commanded attention and she had to think it came with the job he had.

"He is really a sweet guy.  He takes such good care of me."  SHe offered with a soft smile.

"So I guess we did something right."  His mother smiled.

"I assume this isn't a social visit."  His father looked to Lucian staying all business.

"No, we need some help."

"What is it dear?"  His mother asked with concern.

"Aria doesn't know who her father is.  She is part angel so we were hoping you might know."  He looked at his father.  

He nodded and looked at Aria.  She felt like a bug in a jar.  "Can I see your wings?"  He asked a little softer yet still in his all business tone.  Sheepishly she let her wings unfurl and he ran his hand across the top of them.  "I would know these wings anywhere."  He spoke softly.  

"Who is it, father?"  Lucian asked curiously.

"My brother, Michael."  Lucifer backed away and Aria pulled her wings back in to hide them once more.  

"You're saying my father is the archangel, Michael?"

"Yes, I am."  He seemed to be back in that stern demeanor again.  

"How can that be?  I thought Michael didn't dally with humans."  Lucian crossed his arms trying to process it.

"He might have changed since the time I was in Heaven.  It's been a rather long time son."

Lucian nodded thinking about it for a moment.  "I think we need to go."  He looked over to Ariadne.  She nodded in submission.  He pulled her to his side and started heading back out to a hallway.

"Be careful son.  There has to be a reason why the two of you met.  And I'm sure my father plays into it all."  His father called out after them.

 The journey back was almost as painless at the journey down.  Though this time she felt a little light headed as if she had stood too quickly.  Lucian sat her down on the couch to be safe.  "You get used to the feeling eventually."  He offered as he sat on the coffee table in front of her.

"Are we going to broach the subject of who my father is?"

"Honestly I don't care.  I wanted you to know because he is half of you."

"I was happy not knowing.  Now I know that my father is enemies of your father."

"Who cares Aria?  Who our parents are doesn't matter.  You and I are far from enemies."  He put his hand under her chin to draw her attention to his face.  "I love you, and war or not that won't change."

"Promise?"

"Aria I would move heavens and hell for you.  I honestly don't care about any of it.  Knowing doesn't change things."

"Okay."

"Though I stand firm, you should learn to use your wings.  They are useless if you can't fly."

"That idea is a little intimidating."  

"It's a challenge but I know you can do it."

"Another day maybe.  I don't have the emotional energy to tackle that today."

"That's fine.  There is all the time in the world to learn."  He offered with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

"Do you have work today?"  Lucian asked over breakfast one morning.  He never hid that her working odd hours displeased him.  But Ariadne just couldn't give up her job.  She actually enjoyed it.  Every day she helped little kids to feel better.  Helped ease the suffering of dying kids. Some days were harder than others but in general, she liked it.  

"Yeah, I have to leave here soon.  But I get off late this evening."  

"Oh?  How late?"

"I think at 11."

"I won't be home then.  I won't get back until closer to one."

"I'm not sure I'll be awake then.  I usually go right to bed when I get back."

"That's fine.  I have a job this evening and I don't foresee me being out later than that.  If you're asleep I will let you be."

"Okay."  She took a sip of her orange juice as she finished her breakfast.  "I need to get ready to go."  SHe slid off the barstool and gave him a kiss on his cheek.  "I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yeah."  He smiled.  "The little Italian place?"  

"Yeah, that sounds great."

"I'll see you then."

Aria left the kitchen and headed for her room.  The curtains had been replaced and everything looked normal for a girl like her.  At the end of her bed was a trunk where she kept all of her mother's old spellbooks.  Some days she would open the trunk and pull them out if only to reminisce over old times where things were happier.  Sure, things were great at the moment.  Lucian had been trying to teach her to fly, and how to properly use her angelic powers.  And when they took breaks from that he taught her to fight.  It was almost constant training but she never felt more fit in her life.  She was picking up on everything so quickly.  Though one thing she surpassed him in was archery.  All those years going to summer camp had really paid off.  She was basically Katniss. 

Aria got ready quickly.  One look at the clock and she realized just how behind she was.  She threw her hair up into a ponytail before grabbing her bag and heading out the door.  Lucian had been gracious enough to allow her to use one of his vehicles.  He personally preferred his classic 69 Charger.  But he had a newer jeep wrangler that he had modified that he let her use.  One day she was going to have to buy herself a car but their arrangement worked for now.

Carefully, she climbed into the jeep.  It was cooler out so the top was on.  On hotter days, they would take it off and enjoy the open air.  She drove to town until she reached the parking garage at the hospital.  A quick glance at the clock and she breathed a sigh of relief as she was ten minutes early.  Aria slowed to normal speed as she headed upstairs and stored her bag in her locker.  Just another day at work.  

Lunchtime came quickly.  But Lucian was true to his word.  He met her outside the hospital and they walked the two blocks together to the little Italian place she loved.  They spent an hour there just talking and being in each other's company.  And when the hour was over, he walked her back to the hospital to return to her work.  Occasionally she would get a text from him that would put a smile on her face.  Small things to help her keep going through a rough day.  They lost a baby that afternoon to a heart defect, and a small child to cancer that evening.  It was hard having kids die on shift.  But on the better side, there were 5 kids discharged after medicine healed their frail bodies.  

Leaving that evening, Aria rubbed the back of her neck from the tension.  She drove the Jeep home, the city alive with music and young adults partying.  It wasn't her lifestyle, but it was interesting to watch people go from bar to bar.  She drove carefully through the crowds of young people walking through the streets until she made it back to the house.  It was dark when she walked into the door.  SHe set the keys on the hook by the door and dropped her bag on the floor.  Lucian wasn't due back for another at least two hours.  The thought of going straight to bed was appealing but a slight rumble in the pit of her stomach reminded her that she needed food.  She drug herself through to the kitchen and opened the fridge, the only light in the room coming from within.  

"Playing doctor in your scrubs I see.  You always were one for pretend."  A familiar voice rose from the shadows behind her.  Her hand gripped tighter on the door handle before she turned around, the fridge closing with the movement.  

"How did you get in here?"  She asked as she was almost frozen with fear."

"I came back to take what you owe to me."  The man that used to be her Uncle stood on the other side of the island from her.  

"I don't owe you anything." Her fists clenched at her sides and she stood rooted to her place.  

"On the contrary, you cost me my house and money.  I owned you and you ruined me."

"You didn't own me.  You used me.  I will never be yours."  She fought hard to give into the feeling to run.  She would stand her ground.  Her eyes glanced over at the clock.  An hour and a half.  Lucian would be there in an hour and a half.  sHe just needed to hold out until then.  If she knew one thing about her uncle, it was that he loved to talk.  He loved to hear the sound of his voice.  If she could keep him talking then Lucian would get there and fix the situation.  "Why do you keep coming back here?  Do you not have anything better to do with your life?"

"What life?  You took everything from me when you left."

"No, you were the one that used me.  You took everything from me.  You used my inheritance to fuel your drinking problem.  When that ran out you turned to selling me off to men to fund your issues."

"I took you in.  I kept you from being left on the streets.  You owed me everything."

"I owed you nothing.  I would have rather lived on the streets than lived the life you forced on me for four years."  Tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered those hellish years.  Years she wished so hard she could erase from her memories.  The fear of going back to that kept her up at night and the nightmares of the things that was done to her are what would drive her to sleep in Lucian's bed.  

"You had it so good.  You had a roof over your head, food in your belly and clothes on your back."

"You think that is a good living?  I have lived better since I left you.  I don't have to worry about some random person crawling in my bed while I slept, or you drugging me so I couldn't fight back."

"Oh yes, this new boy toy of yours.  He makes plenty of money from what it appears.  I bet you work for what you get every night."

"You take back those words."  Her teeth ground together in anger.  She would let him trash talk her all he wanted but she would not let him talk bad about Lucian.  He may be the devil's son but to her, he was an angel.  Always so gentle and kind.  He never asked her for anything.  He made her the best person she could be.

"Hit a nerve did I?"  He started moving slowly around the counter.  She edged to keep it between them.  She reached the sink before he stopped.  "He is just using you.  You have something he wants.  We aren't much different.  All guys think like that."

She shook her head slowly.  "No, he is nothing like that.  He is kind and generous."

"And he has you exactly where he wants you."

"Stop."  

He moved closer, a sly smile on his face.  "You're in love with him.  You foolish little girl."  He moved fast and caught her off-guard.  His hand wrapped around her throat as he pressed himself against her.  "Did you really think you could escape this life.  Come back with me.  I at least never made you think you could have better.  This is a lot crueler."

Aria's breathing hitched.  This was an impossible situation.  "I will go nowhere with you.  My home is here.  I will not leave."  Her eyes drifted to the clock.  45 minutes.  SHe just needed to last 45 minutes then help would be there.  Her hand reached out, hoping to touch something she could use to save her. 

His free hand moved from her hip up her shirt and stopped to cup her breast.  Her breathing quickened as the fear began to grip every fiber of her being.  His hand tightened a little around her through making her cough as she fought to keep breathing.  Instinctively she pulled her knee up and collided it with his groin.  Lucian had taught her how to defend herself.  He backed up but she could see the fire in his eyes.  "You little bitch."  He reached his hand up and slammed the back of it across her cheek.  He spun her around and pinned her stomach against the countertop as she struggled to get away.  His hand reached up and grabbed a handful of hair and pulled it back, making the muscles in her throat tighten.  Tears flowed freely down her cheek as he worked to remove his belt, with his free hand as he pressed his groin against her ass.  Her hands reached out trying to grab something from the counter when her fingers found the butcher's block.  Instinctively she grabbed the biggest knife she could and slung it backward.  It met with her uncle's side as it also slid across her own skin.  She let out a gasp as the cut began to plead.  Aria spun to face the man, her air flinging across her face where it was falling free from her ponytail.  Her hand rose and fell down several times as she plunged the knife into him over and over again until he was lying motionless on the ground.

Slowly she sank to the floor, her body in shock as blood soaked into her blue scrubs, staining them purple.  Aria sat there staring at the body in front of her the knife still firmly in her hand.  She didn't even hear the door open or register the lights turning on.  Footsteps sounded on the wood floors until they came into the kitchen.  Blood was pooling, staining the floor a deep red.  Lucian knelt down beside her and when he touched her arm Aria squeaked and flung her arm, the knife in her hand.  He caught her arm before the knife collided with his face.  "What happened?"  He asked softly, trying to soothe her.

"He was here when I came home.  He cornered me.  I didn't know what else to do.  I tried to stall him."  Her words came out in a rush of tears.  Faintly the pain of her own wound beat with her heart.  

"Who is he?  Do you know him?"  Lucian asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"He's my uncle.  He tried to take me back with him.  He used to sell me to men for his drugs and alcohol."

His jaw set as anger boiled up inside of him.  "You're safe now, he won't hurt you ever again."

"I killed him."  He words were soft, almost like she was trying to grasp the concept.

"You did what needed to be done.  You were protecting yourself."

"It doesn't change that he's dead by my hands."

Lucian pulled her close and she winced as his hand met her wound.  He pulled her hand away and saw the blood coating it.  "Are you hurt?"  He asked pulling her away to look at her side.  "Geez Aria, your bleeding all over the place."  He pulled his shirt off and pressed it to the wound.  "Hold pressure, I'll get supplies."  He waited for her to grab a hold of the shirt before he rushed off to another part of the house.  He came back with a large container and opened it.  There were all kinds of doctor's supplies they used at the hospital.  "Let me see."  He helped her ease her shirt off and moved his blood-soaked shirt.  "Aria what the hell did you do?"  He sighed as he worked to try and sew the wound up.  

"He had me pinned I swung the knife out and it nicked me too."

"This isn't just a nick.  You practically took a chunk out of yourself."

"It's okay, it barely hurts."  She spoke before wincing with the pressure of him tightening the stitches.  "What are we going to do about the body?"  She asked looking back to the mass on the floor.

"I'll take care of it.  You need a bath and to rest."

"I'm fine, let me help."  

"No, you might pull your stitches.  I will take care of it."

Aria nodded.  Lucian carried her up the stairs and to her bathroom where he drew the bath for her.  He helped her ease out of her clothes and get into the tub.  He left her alone to soak and disappeared back down the stairs to deal with the body.  Aria could see a fire glowing out of her window as she stepped out of the tub and wrapped in a towel.  She dressed in light airy clothing to not irritate the wound.  She eased herself in the bed and sunk into the soft embrace of the blankets.  When Lucian came in, she was half asleep.  "I came to see how you were doing."

"Tired.  Is everything done?"

"Yeah, I just need to clean the blood in the kitchen.  Get some rest alright?  I'm here if you need me." Aria nodded softly before her eyes slowly drifted closed.  


	11. Chapter 11

Ariadne hadn't slept as hard as she did after that night in a long time.  Something about not having to look over her shoulder made everything so much easier.  She slept through the night and half the day before she woke on her own.  Lucian was sitting in the chair at her desk watching her.  "I was wondering when you would wake up."  He smiled before moving to sit next to her on the bed.  "How do you feel.  Last night was rough."

"I'm okay."  She sat up and winced, placing her hand to her side.

"Careful.  Don't move too fast.  You are still healing."

"Work, I'm supposed to be in."  She started to try to get out of bed but he placed a hand on her shoulder holding her in place.

"I called them.  I told them you have the flu.  You can rest for two weeks now."  

"Luc, I can't just stay home for two weeks."

"You can and you will.  You need to rest and heal.  That was a pretty bad wound.  I'm surprised you didn't hit muscle."

"It's fine Luc, I can handle it.  I've endured worse than a cut."

"I know you have."  He placed a hand against her cheek.  "Aria I do really care about you.  I don't want to see you hurt.  But if you don't take time to rest you are going to hurt yourself further.  And I can't let that happen."

"Lucian, you can't just keep me here and shield me from harm.  I'm a grown woman.  I have a life."

"I understand you have a life and are a grown woman.  But you don't understand.  Because of the line of work I'm in because I am who I am, I have a lot of enemies.  A lot of people that want to hurt me.  And because I love you, they may try to hurt you to get to me.  I don't want that to happen.  So that means the only safe place for you is here with me.  I anger a lot of people every day.  It's a matter of time until someone comes and tries to hurt you."

"I can take care of myself."

"You're so brave, its kind of hot."  He gave his little half smile as he caressed her cheek.  "What would I do without you?"

"Leave a very boring life?"

"So very true."  He smiled.  "But seriously, you need to rest."

Aria huffed with a pout set on her lips.  He wasn't going to give up on this, and she knew it.  "Fine, I will rest today."  She spoke softly as her eyes watched out her window.  "Rest means bed?  Or can I move about the house?"

"Bed, definitely bed."  He smirked.

Her lips pursed together as she thought about it.  Are you going to watch me?  Or will I be left alone?"

"If you are uncooperative than I will watch you.  I was thinking of making you breakfast."  He offered with a shrug.

A rumble sounded from her stomach and she blushed.  "I might be hungry."  She offered softly.

"Stay here, I will be right back."

Ariadne watched him leave the room, the door clicking shut behind him.  She sighed as she looked around.  Slowly, she eased herself off the bed.  She stepped carefully across her room, the movement making her side feel like it was ripping apart.  She pressed a hand to the wound as she came into the bathroom attached to her room.  Looking in the mirror, she could see just how bad she looked.  Her hair was a mess from sleep and her skin pale.  After running a brush through her hair, she through the copper locks up into a messy bun.  Quickly she brushed her teeth before wiping her face with a cleaning cloth.  Lifting her shirt, she could see the wound that Lucian was talking about.  It didn't look pretty, and she was sure if she wasn't careful that it would end up infected.  She winced when her fingers lightly brushed the wound.  Under the sink, she found what looked like a first aid kit.  It had gauze, tape, and antibacterial ointment.  She spread some ointment across the wound before covering with the gauze and taping it loosely over.  First aid was something she was good at but doing it on yourself was harder than she thought.  

Hearing a noise, she looked to the open bathroom door and saw Lucian walk into the bedroom.  SHe could hear him swear as he put the tray of food down on her bed.  She emerged from the bathroom to a disapproving look from him.  "I had to use the bathroom."  She offered simply.  

"Fine, I'll give you a pass on that."  He conceded.  "I brought you some fruit and yogurt."  He offered.

"Thanks.  You know you don't have to hover.  I saw the wound, I get it.  You are worried and I know what my expert opinion would be."

"Fine, as long as you are finally on the same page."  He moved to the door before turning to look at her.  "I love you Aria."  He offered with a sweet smile.  

"I love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

Days turned into weeks and eventually, Aria made a full recovery.  Life returned to a new form of normal.  They fell in step with each other getting a routine in place.  By the end of the month, they were so in sync that they didn't even have to speak the other just knew what they needed.  It was kind of sweet.  Lucian made sure she had everything she needed and would even pack her lunches and snacks for her shifts at the hospital.   He was being the perfect guy.  It was almost too good to be true.

One morning, Ariadne leaned against the kitchen island, a cup of coffee in her hand warming her skin.   She smiled as she watched Lucian standing over the counter slicing fruit while water ran over some fresh spinach leaves.  He was doing what he did best, care for her.  "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

He smiled as he placed the cut fruit in a container.  "Maybe a couple of times."

Aria set her cup down and moved to wrap her arms around his waist, her head laying against his back.  "I mean it.  You make it hard to walk out the door every day.  I just want to stay here in bed with you.  You take such good care of me."

"Have you given it any more thought?"

"Have I given what more thought?"

"Marrying me.  Do you think about it?"

"Oh."  She paused for a moment.  "I haven't actually.  There has just been so much going on."

"I get it."  He paused and looked at her.  

"It's not that I don't want to."  She interjected before he could say anything else.  "I do love you and care for you dearly.  I'm just apprehensive."  

"What are you so scared of?"

"What if we don't work.  What if after we are bound in a marriage that everything falls apart.  Our fathers hate each other.  How will it work?"

"You haven't even spoken to your father, or even wanted to."

"Tracking.  But there are so many variables that play into it."

"Stop thinking with your head.  Listen to your heart for a minute.  What do you feel is the right decision?"

Aria sighed and closed her eyes.  Dug deep trying to figure it out.  "I think, I feel like the right answer is,"  SHe paused as she took a breath.  "I want to say yes but part of me is still scared of the whole idea."

"Why are you scared?  You know I will always be here for you.  No matter what."

"That's just it.  What if someday you aren't?"

"That's not going to happen."  He reassured her.

"But what if it does.  Where does that leave me?"

"If we were married, everything I have would be yours.  This house, money, any kids we have.  Everything would be yours."

"I don't want material belongings.  I want a future, a life beyond things."

"We can have that.  Aria, I promise I will give you anything you ever want or need.  I will always be here for you.  Please, will you make me the happiest man in the worlds and become my wife?"

She mulled it over for a moment.  Finally, she smiled up at him.  "Fine, I guess it wouldn't kill me."

His smile widened and he scooped her up into his arms as he placed his lips on hers passionately.  "I love you Aria."

"I love you too."  They kissed for a minute before he set her back down on her feet.  "Is it bad that I kind of want to skip work today?"

"If you want to then do it.  I won't stop you."

She smiled before placing her lips on his cheek.  "Okay."  She beamed up at him.  She stepped away and made a quick call to the lead nurse on her floor before coming back into the kitchen.  "So we have all day, what should we do?"

 Lucian smirked wickedly.  "I could think of a few ideas." 

Aria wasn't one hundred percent sure what he was thinking but she was pretty sure she knew.  He placed his hands on her waist and lifted her up so that she was sitting on the island.  She lowered her face to his and their lips met together and it was like fireworks were going off across her entire being.  His lips trailed from her lips and down her jawline.  She gasped softly as his mouth reached her collarbone.  She tilted her head back giving him better access to her skin as he eased her shirt off.  He effortlessly undid her bra leaving her breasts naked and free.  His hands moved from her waist to cup them, his thumbs lightly playing with her nipples.  She bit down on her lip as her nerves were electrified by his touch.  

With a smile, Lucian wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her off the island.  She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her over to the sectional couch.  Gently he laid her down on the chaise end of it.  His body hovered over hers.  Slowly, he inched her pants off, his lips kissing the whole way down one leg.  After freeing her of her pants, his lips trailed up the other leg before his mouth met in the middle.  He licked and suckled her sweet spot sending lightening across her skin.  Her back arched in ecstasy.  He didn't cease his assault until she was left with her muscles spasming as she climaxed. 

Lucian let her lay there to regain her senses as he took his shirt and pants off.  Her breathing hitched as she looked at his perfectly sculpted body.  He leaned down over her, his lips taking one of her nipples inside of his mouth.  She pressed herself closer to him as he slid into her.  A gasp escaped her lips as he filled her.   He started slowly as he moved in and out, his body pushing even further inside of her.  With each thrust, he quickened until he was pounding against her.  She reached her climax just as he did and they were sent into cloud nine together.  Her whole body felt numb but sated.  They laid there curled in each other's arms happily in love.


	13. Chapter 13

Lucian and Aria laid tangled together.  Their bodies pressed against each other.  They were happy and smiling their satiated grins as Lucian stroked her hair away from her face.  That was until the front door flew wide open with a bang and a woman stood in the doorway.  "Oh fuck.  Put some clothes on!"  SHe yelled before covering her eyes with her hand.  "Now I am officially scarred for life."  

Lucian quickly threw on his jeans and Aria grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch and wrapped up in it.  "What are you doing here Anastasia."  He growled at her as he pulled a shirt over his head.  Aria moved to grab her clothes and eased them on without uncovering with the blanket.

The girl with raven black hair uncovered her eyes and looked at Lucian.  "Luci, how were you not going to tell me you had someone living with you?"  She seemed rather upset with him.  Though Aria had never heard anyone call him by that name.  

"Because it was none of your business."  Lucian sighed as he ran a hand through his ruffled hair.  "Aria, this is my little sister Anastasia."

"Pleasure to meet you,"  Aria spoke sweetly.

"Everyone calls me Ana.  So you're the reason he doesn't come home that often."

"I guess."  Aria wasn't really sure how to take that statement.  

"Anywho.  Luci, I actually came to tell you something."

"Out with it.  Who is he and how much do you owe him."

"I'm appalled you think that it is a guy."  She acted hurt for a moment but soon recovered.  "Actually it is a guy but not like you think.  Daemon is back and he is coming for a visit."

"Little brother?  Really?"  Lucian almost chuckled.  "Does he scare you still?"

"He massacred my dolls and put their heads on pikes in the yard!"  Ana gestured wildly with her hands.  

"You are so dramatic.  You forget what you did first."

"Okay, so I threw his game system in the river Styx.  But he deserved it.  He would never share."

"Correction, he wouldn't share with you."  Lucian smiled as he crossed his arms.  "All of this is beside the fact.  When is he coming?"

"Tomorrow."

"I'm assuming you are staying here too?"

"Of Course."  Then we need to rearrange sleeping arrangements."  Lucian looked over at Aria.  "Are you alright with moving your things into my room?"

"That's alright.  I can help."

"Okay, we will put Ana in your room and Daemon can stay in the spare room."  Lucian looked back over to Ana who had moved to sit in the armchair, her feet thrown over the arm.  "Any other surprises?"

"Mom and dad send their best.  They request a visit soon."

"That's it?  Nothing else?"

"Just normal hell politics.  Though there is a rumor that you are dating Michael's daughter."  

"It's true."

Ana looked over at Aria.  "Really?  I mean I see some kind of facial similarities, but other than that, I don't see it."

Lucian smirked as he sat down on the couch next to Aria.  "You haven't seen her wings."

"You do know I'm right here right?"  Aria asked feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Of course we do my love."  Lucian reached over and pressed a kiss to her forehead.  "Why don't you go take a nice hot bath in my bathroom and we will start moving some things around." 

Aria nodded softly and stalked up the stairs.  She could hear their voices slowly dissipate before it was silence upstairs.  She grabbed a light sundress and disappeared into Lucian's bath.  He had everything she would need to get clean and relax.  She lit a couple of lavender candles and poured some bath salts into the hot steaming water.  She eased herself into the soaker tub and leaned her head back on the rim of the tub.  It wasn't until she slipped under the water that she even realized she had fallen asleep.  SHe bolted upright coughing up water, her throat burning as she expelled the water from her lungs.  Lucian came busting into the room and kneeled next to the tub.  "Are you alright?"

Aria's coughing slowed and her breathing became normal.  "I'm fine. I'm fine.  I just fell asleep."

"You need to be more careful."  He smiled as he stroked her cheek.  He grabbed a towel and offered it to her after pulling the drain plug.  Aria stood and wrapped herself in the towel.  "If my sister wasn't in the other room I would have my way with you right now."

Aria smiled as she chewed on her bottom lip.  "That would stop you?"

"No not normally.  But at this moment it does.  Go ahead and get dressed.  I've gotten most of your things out of that room.  I just need to find where you want to put your clothes.  I can clear out half the closet if you like."

"That's fine."  She spoke as she dried off and slipped on her dress.  "Where did you put my books?"  She didn't straight up say which books they were but Lucian knew.

"I put them in the trunk in my room.  It's all safe and hidden."

"Okay."

"I know you are worried about all of this. Routines are being disrupted and having new people in the house isn't easy to adjust to.  I want to make this transition as easy as I can for you."

"It's fine.  I'm not worried.  They are your family.  And if I'm going to come into your family then I kind of need to get to know them too."

"You're really calm about everything.  Doesn't any of this bother you?"

"No, not really.  In my line of work, you learn to not be surprised by anything and to go with it."

"I supposed you're right."  He smiled and pressed his hand to her cheek.  "I am so lucky to have you in my life."


End file.
